It is proposed to develop a relatively simple stand-alone automatic metaphase location system to reduce the effort in cytogenetic research and tests. This system is to be based on a small stand-alone minicomputer, a self-scanned linear array, and a commerical microscope with camera and motorized stage. Copies are to be fabricated and evaluated for accuracy and effectiveness in two well known cytogenetics laboratories. Both hardware and software are to be documented to a level where replication by other interested laboratories may be readily accomplished. Specifically, the two units to be placed in the field will be complete systems with a Zeiss microscope equipped with an automatic camera, a computer controlled stage, the scanner, the hardwired electronics, a NOVA computer and a teletype. One unit will be placed at Columbia University, College of Physicians and Surgeons, in New York City with Drs. A. Bloom and D. Warburton; the other at the University of Chicago, Franklin McLean Memorial Research Institute Laboratory, with Dr. J. Rowley. The unit at Tufts will be used for the initial development, for trouble-shooting, and to develop modifications arising during field trials. The field evaluations will measure timing for karyotype analysis with and without the finding system for several routine and research applications.